Be Witching!
by QueenWolf12
Summary: This my first family guy fanfic! After,Meg loses her faith,she becomes a witch! This is a short story about what happenes.Better than it sounds I hope. NO FLAMES!


**I don't own family guy!!!!! I got this idea from an eposide of BEYOND BELIFE:FACT OR FICTION!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**Dr. Nelison. Thats who's office Im sitting in right now. Suposely,she could do wonders with girls like me. I didn't care,I liked a changle.**

**"Meg!" Dr. Nelison said. She had blond hair pulled back into a ponytail,she had on a blue-gray jacket and skirt. Her cliveg was showing thought her under shirt,which was reviled thuoght her jacket.**

**"Meg,do you know why your parents have sent you here?" She asked me. "They sent me here cause Im a witch!" I say. "The only thing they would send me to therapy for. Not for cutting,not for hateing myself,but for being who i am...a witch."**

**"A wich.."The doctor raised her eyebrows.**

**"Yes,a witch." I say coldy. "look,Im leaving." **

**"Meg,your parents said that you told them you would give me a chance." The doctor smerked. I hated this women. "Well,now I'v changed my mind!"**

**"Meg,do you know anymore **_**witches?"**_** I stopped dead in my tracks. "I know lots of other witches!" I tell her. Dr. Nelison,just smiles."Is that so."**

**My blood begain to boil! "You know,you should be afraid of me!" I hiss. "Why?" Threw gritted teeth I say,"Cause,I'll but a he hex on you!"**

**"Done,go ahead Meg,hex me." The doctor narrowed her eyes at me. I took a deep breath," From now on your luck will sour,your mind will fill dar clouds,and you will see my face in your dreams."**

**The doctor laughted. "I can't wait." I stormed out of the room. "That women will pay." I thought.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next time I saw Dr. Nelison,she looked like a different person. Her hair was a mess,her clothes where dirty,and she had no shoes on. My hex was working.**

**"YOU!" She screamed! "Yes." I smiled. "Take,the hex off of me!" She order. "Ever since we talked I'v had nothing but bad luck!" "My finoce lefted me,"She said showing me her now ringless hand,"I lost my house! And I'v had nightmares everynight,and each time your face was in my freams!"**

**"Now do you belive Im a witch,now?" I ask. "Y-yes."She stampered out.**

**"Then say it!" I scream. "I belive your a witch!" She cried."Now,please,I beg of you take the hex off!" **

**"No." I say. "What? why?" "Because,Im having to much fun,now." Nelison,grabed me by my shirt. "Take it off!" She say threw gritted teeth.**

**"No."I tell her,"And soon I'll be joining a caven,then It'll be all over for you." With that said,I walk away.**

**,just stood there,shacking her head.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The night I joined the caven,I had never had such mixed emotions of fear and rush. My heart was pounding,and my legs felt like noodles.**

**The other witches danced around me,channting. **

**"**_**Wind,frire,earth and air! Wind,fire,earth and air! Fly,die,live,cry! Fly,die,live,cry! Sun,moon,day,night! Sun,moon,ay,night!**_

_**Evil,good,feel the lgiht! FEEL THE LIGHT!"**_

**The others lined up oposite of each other,and one pushed me up to the front. I landed infront of the high priestess. I looked up at her,on my knees.**

**"Stand before the high priestess!" The witch beside her comanded. I did as I was told. The high priestess placed her hands on my forhead. "Now,join us!" She said and pushed me back,with great force! I ran down the row of others,and was grabed by the witch at the end. She pushed me into the arms of the witch opomsite of her. This happened till,I was standing infront of the high prestess,once more.**

**"Take,me high prestess! I scream,"Im ready to become one of you!"**

**"Then,repeat after me "The other witch says,"I promise to stay with the !"**

**"I promise to stay with the caven forever!" I scream!**

**"You are now part of this caven forever!" The high priestess,said. My eyes filled with tears. The high preistees removed her mask ,reliving her face to be..**

**!**

**"!" I scream. "Hi,Meg." "Your a witch?" I cry. "Yes,Meg and now you are part of our caven. And are a witch forevr,but a good one." She says.**

**"No! NO!" I try to get out,but the other girls seround me. "I don't want that!" I cry.**

**"It's to late,Meg. Your part of this caven forever."Dr. Nelison says." Now,you will see my face in your dreams everynight."**

**After,that day the darkness in my heart faded and I became the kind caring person I was always ment to be.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yes,I know Meg became found faith and then lost it thanks to Brain. But this is what happened after,she lost her faith.'**

**Im a Christain people,and this idea just came to my head since,helloween was coming.**


End file.
